


A Horny Problem Solved

by monkeywand



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: Clark has a horny problem that only Lois can solve.





	A Horny Problem Solved

He ran his calloused hands across his own pert nipples in a hesitant fashion. He had never done this sort of thing before, but he was so very hard. One of those wayward hands travelled lower, brushing the rim of his work-worn jeans. Deciding that he might need his shirt later on he reached over and picked it up off the floor, discarding it lazily atop his goose down pillow.

Slowly almost teasingly he unzipped his denims, the cool air calming his hard, needy organ. A cool shower or a midnight swim usually took care of this kind of problem but his reading lead him to believe this was normal; well normal for humans anyway. Besides, if he tried to sneak out he was sure Lois would catch him.

His trousers had slipped past his hips now and he was finding it hard not to moan, he didn't want to wake his father. Clark was going on pure instinct and what felt good. A door creaked downstairs and he all but jumped out of his skin in shock at the noise until his voice of reason came back. 'It must have been the wind, just the wind.' His fingertips danced against his navel, daring him to go the one step further.

He heard footsteps in the hall and he froze, mortified about the position he was in.

"Smallville?" Lois poked her head in and Clark almost died of embarrassment. Lois edged her way in and closed the door, while Clark tried to regain a bit of modesty. Clark looked so ashamed and crestfallen that Lois could not help but sympathize. But she was also angry that no one had told him that that sort of thing was ok. That it was acceptable—private—but totally natural.

Sighing she sat down next to him on his bed, but, he wouldn't meet her eyes. True she acted like she couldn't stand him but he really was a nice person, a nice person who didn't deserve this neglect. "Clark, what you were doing is completely natural. You don't have to be so ashamed. Most people do it." She stood to leave- thinking that he had passed into slumber- when he spoke, his voice soft in the comforting night air.

"Lois? Could you show me or maybe like tell me how to..." he gestured weakly to his crotch.

She sighed, he didn't understand. "Clark, I could find some websites for you but I don't think I could do what you're asking of me. That sort of thing is an intimate act; the kind shared between boyfriends and girlfriends…not bickering housemates."

As if in protest to Lois's statement, Clark's eyes fluttered shut. When they reopened the lost look that he gave her was strong enough to tear away her resistance. Lois gathered him in her arms and began to rub circles on the distraught boy's back. With him cradled against herself the last thing she expected to feel was the soft brush of lips against her throat.

She moaned at the feeling, the suddenness of his touch sending shivers down his spine. She lifted his chin slightly, guiding his mouth to hers and stared deeply into his green eyes. Clark stared shyly back, his eyes begging her not to leave. She moaned again as he dragged his hands along her stomach to her back.

He lifted up her shirt revealing a lacy, black bra and a tanned, taut stomach. Unsure of what to do next, Clark let his hands rest on her hips, his head leaning on her shoulder.

Lois sighed impatiently becoming slightly annoyed with his innocence. Feeling even more irritated, she shimmied out of her hip-hugging jeans, giving Clark a full view of her ass in her lacy, black thong. She hoped that by flashing her body, his male 'instincts' as she called them, would kick in. That is, if he had any.

His mouth watered. He thought that Lana's petite ass in jeans was hot but nothing prepared him for this. Coughing, he felt his cheeks burn but made no attempt to look away. Not noticing Lois smirk, he continued to stare at her half naked body.

Something inside him growled compellingly as he watched Lois arrange herself on his bed. Using his superspeed, Clark removed whatever clothes were left on him and Lois. She blinked at this unusual display but took no notice when Clark launched himself up onto the bed.

Lois split her wiry legs wide and straddled them around his waist. Flipping Clark over, she sat up and took a good look at the 6 foot 4 inch farm boy in front of her. She lent backwards, removing the pressure off him, her eyes widening as she took in his full length. Tentatively she stretched out a hand, fighting the urge to wrap herself around him.

"You can… you know," Clark said, weakly gesturing to himself. Lois smirked.

"I think I just may," she whispered. She re-positioned herself, every move answered with a small groan from Clark. Slowly she rubbed her hands up and down his penis, feeling it become slick with pre-cum. She pumped faster, feeding on the loud groans he was emitting. She stopped suddenly feeling that he was about to come. Grinning evilly, she gently rocked forward onto painfully, ready-to-explode organ and proceeded to lick a trail form his navel to his right nipple.

Clark let out a strange noise at the touch of her tongue, his eyes half closed in pleasure. He laced his fingers through her long blond hair, smelling the sweet scent of buttermilk from her shampoo. Moving his hands down her back, he guided her semi-consciously back up to his face. He trailed kisses from her hairline down her nose to her fully rounded lips, his hands clenching themselves around each butt cheek.

"Fuck me," he whispered. Lois nodded, lifting herself gently off Clark, and re-positioned herself on top of his penis. Rocking back and forth, she felt the poor, deprived farm boy respond to the movement. The pair let out moan of pleasure, each feeling about to come. Clark thrust himself deep into Lois, needing to feel more.

A scream escaped the generals' daughter's lips and Clark looked up wildly, shooting daggers at Lois. He sent out his super-hearing, listening for any sign of his dad waking up. When he was content that Jonathon was fast asleep, Clark released Lois and watched her crawl off him, realizing that he was wet with her juices.

He lay back content. He never knew that Lois would be the one to help after all the times she had scorned him. A voice pierced the silence.

"I'm sorry," Lois whispered. Clarks' eyes widened in surprise. Lois apologizing? That wasn't something you saw everyday. Clark didn't say anything so Lois took it as being okay.

Sitting up, she turned to Clark. "Well, that was interesting," she said mildly. Clark nodded becoming embarrassed again. "Well," Lois said again. "What happens now?" Clark looked thoughtful.

"Dinner?" He suggested. She grinned evilly.

"I have a better idea," she said quietly. Beckoning Clark closer, she whispered something into his ear, her warm breath tickling but comforting at the same time.

Clark's face lit up for a second but he quickly let it become emotionless. Grabbing for his discarded clothes, he could sense Lois watching him get dressed.

"Horny bitch," he muttered loud enough for her to hear. Lois grinned at his remark. "Damn straight!" she said tugging him behind her as she pranced out of his room.

'And all mine' he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic I ever wrote and posted. Go figure it was smut-related. Originally posted in 2007.


End file.
